paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Fox Patrol
The Fox Patrol are a team of eight foxes who help protect Goldpaw Island with their leaders. They are all very smart. Leaders Grace ''- Grace is a ten-year-old twin sister with Ryder, though she is one minute older than him. She is smart and knows how to drive though she does not have a driving license. Her amazing skills led all the Fox Patrol members to being clever creatures. She is the head leader. ''Ollie ''- Ollie is only six, but is also very smart like the team. He is the deputy-head leader of the foxes but he is very clumsy. He trained only Flame, and also shared his clumsiness with her, which also made her clumsy. Foxes ''Skylar - Skylar is the aviary fox of the team. She is the third-in-command, so when her leaders are in trouble, she steps up for them. She takes her job very seriously and works very hard to protect Goldpaw Island. She is the biggest fox of the gang. Connie ''- Connie is the recycling fox of the team. She is slightly smaller than Skylar. She knows when to lend a paw to help those who need help in Goldpaw Island. She is also highly trained by Grace just like Skylar. She is great at recycling and has lots of tools. ''Aqua - Aqua is the scuba diver fox. She loves to swim wherever she can and getting wet. She would do anything to get near water! She is the the third smallest of all the foxes. Though she likes water, she has a fear of jellyfish, and sometimes refuses to swim in seawater! Terra ''- Terra is the construction fox. She loves getting dirty just like a boy, which shows she is a tomboy. She can build anything out of all she has. She is smaller than Aqua, but can dig better than her! She sometimes refuses going in caves, though. ''Flame ''- Flame is the fourth biggest fox, the one who possesses a fire rescue fox job. She uses her water cannon to get fire out of her way. She has a fear of flights, because she might have a bad landing! She was the only one trained by clumsy Ollie, making her share his clumsiness. ''Bob ''- Bob is the police fox of the gang. Though he is the only male fox and also the smallest, he knows how to round up the strongest of bulls. His smart brain leads him forward, making sure that his paws properly uphold the laws. ''Snowflake ''- Snowflake, an Arctic Fox, is the ice rescue fox. She can do all missions well from snowboarding stadium fixing to saving skiers from cliffs. As the third biggest, she can do as well as Connie in any mission, no matter how hard it is! ''NEW - Bongo- Bongo is the explorer fox, and also the newest member of the Fox Patrol. He has made good friends with Bob and likes most of the stuff he likes to do. He is only a bit bigger than Terra, but he can really come in handy in a jungle problem! '''Please leave a nice comment! Tell me your favourite fox and tell me why she or he is your favourite!'